


you've got the magic in me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dates, F/M, Missing Scene, Nervousness, Revelations, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “My own little spitfire,” Wally whispered under his breath, before a manic smile spread over his face.“Artemis,” he breathed, and then, louder, “Artmenis! Wait up!”
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	you've got the magic in me

**Author's Note:**

> het :nauseated_face: thank god i headcanon Artemis as trans ‘cause i high-key love these two and expect to have a whooole bunch more come out, lmao.
> 
> set after season 1, episode 7!

“Geek!” Artemis called before she stormed off. 

Wally scowled at the helmet. Souvenirs were awesome and that was all the helmet was! The others could believe whatever they wanted, but magic  _ wasn’t _ real. It was just dressed-up science and tricks to the eye. The helmet  _ had _ just rewritten his brain’s beta-waves. It was simple bio-scripting! He didn’t care what any of the others had to say, and  _ especially _ not Artemis! 

She was just stupid.

Kent’s words echoed through Wally’s head as he stared at the helmet’s reflection, something tumbling over in his belly he wasn’t sure he liked. He didn’t need a spitfire, not when he had M’gann. And sure, M’gann didn’t actually seem to like him, but Wally was sure she’d come around one day! 

M’gann was  _ nothing _ like Artemis. She was kind, and helpful, and she was always trying to be nice.  _ Artemis _ was strong-headed and stubborn. She always said what she was thinking, just like Wally did, but—that didn’t mean anything. It didn’t! 

Sure, Wally had a type, but M’gann  _ transcended _ that type! Just because Artemis  _ was _ his type, to like, a T, didn’t mean that he liked her. Gross! She wasn’t even that attractive, with her long hair and sharp features and the  _ legs _ that went on and on and—

A thought formed, and even though it was  _ ridiculous... _

“My own little spitfire,” Wally whispered under his breath, Kent’s words echoing around and around in his mind until a irrepressible smile spread over his face. 

“Artemis,” he breathed, and then, louder, “Artemis! Wait up!”

Wally zipped from the room, putting in a burst of speed as he sped around the corner to chase Artemis down the hall. He’d always been one to act first and think second, and so far in life he’d been doing pretty well—why change things up now! He didn’t have to run  _ too _ fast, but she was way further down the long hallway then he thought she’d be. Damn, she walked fast!

And she wasn’t stopping!

“Hey! Artemis, wait up,” Wally called, jogging around her and coming to a stop only a few feet away. He sucked in a huge breath and squared his shoulder, throwing a smile onto his face. “Hey!”

Artemis didn’t smile. Actually, she kinda... scowled at him. Huh, she was more than kinda hot, actually. “What do you  _ want, _ Wally?”

Oh, yeah! 

“I... uh, I w-wanted to ask you something?” Wally asked, grimacing at how nervous he sounded. He squeezed the back of his neck and gave his most handsome, lop-sided grin, hoping that his boyish charm would win her over even with the stuttering. 

Artemis didn’t say anything, so Wally didn’t say anything either, and that led to both of them not saying anything. Wally sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he stared at Artemis, wondering if they were the same height or if she was maybe a few centimetres taller than him,  _ or _ if she just had thicker shoes on. 

What if she  _ was _ taller than him? Wally hadn’t ever considered dating someone taller than him, but that probably went with the whole “spitfire” shtick, right? Wally was a  _ superhero, _ thank you very much, so he could totally handle a taller girlfriend. 

Especially if the girlfriend was Artemis who seemed hotter the longer Wally actually looked at her and  _ didn’t _ try to think about how much she annoyed him or how upset he was that she was replacing Roy. 

Weird. 

Wally was pulled from his tumbling thoughts when Artemis cleared her throat. Uh-oh, she looked annoyed. “Well? What is the question?”

“Oh!” Right, the question! Whoops. “What is it? Hah, yeah, that’ll probably help, huh? Guess I should ask what I have to ask you!” Wally forced out a laugh and tried to keep standing tall with the way Artemis was looking more and  _ more _ annoyed with him. 

“Wally,” Artemis snapped, and Wally rocked back on his heels. 

Okay. He could do this! He was the Wall-man, he could totally ask out a hot girl! Which Artemis totally was, now that he was really looking at her and not just looking  _ through _ her. Sure, she was annoying as shit, but she  _ definitely _ wouldn’t let Wally get away with anything, so...

He was  _ Kid Flash. _ He totally had this! 

“I have two tickets to a magic show. Do y-you wanna go? As. Like...” Wally took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, pushing through the lump that’d formed in his throat to ask, “like on a date?”

Artemis’ mouth dropped open, but she didn’t say anything. Then she  _ kept _ not saying anything, which made Wally  _ seriously _ nervous as he watched her watch him watching her still watching him—

Yeah, they were just watching each other, because she wasn’t saying anything! Why wasn’t she saying anything? She should be saying something, right? Wally had asked her out! Now it was her turn to speak. Did he forget a step? Was there a step  _ to _ forget? Should he have asked her out differently? Oh my God, did he need to get down on a knee and present the tickets to her or something? 

Just as Wally was  _ really _ starting to freak out—and was seriously considering getting down one knee to present her with the tickets—she burst out laughing. 

Uh, ouch?

“You’re kidding me, right?” 

“What? N-No way!” Wally rocked onto his heels as he frowned at Artemis, doing his best to ignore the sharp sting of pain that hit somewhere behind his heart. Quieter, he said, “I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

Artemis’ face fell into something Wally hadn’t seen before. Sure, they’d only known each other for about a week and a half, but he hadn’t ever seen Artemis look  _ this _ surprised.

“You’re seriously asking me out?” Artemis asked, though her own voice sounded unsteady. 

Maybe she was nervous, just like Wally? Maybe he wasn’t the  _ only _ one who’d lost his mind? At least, it felt like he had lost his mind, with the way asking Artemis out felt  _ way _ more like baring his soul than flirting with M’gann ever had. 

“Yeah, I am! I know we got off on the wrong foot, that  _ I _ got us off on the wrong foot, but...” Wally trailed off and took a deep breath, giving the most sincere smile he could muster as he said, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t fair to you, and I wanna make it up and get to know you. We don’t have to go to a magic show if you don’t want to. We can go somewhere else if you’d like! I’d be happy with anything. I’m a pretty easy-going guy, if you haven’t noticed. Oh! We could go to a firing range? Is that something you’d like as a date? That  _ seems _ like something you’d like. Hm... maybe a carnival! I could find us a carnival!”

Artemis burst out into another peal of laughter, but—it was softer than before. It didn’t sound like she was laughing at him, which felt  _ way _ better than when she was. He definitely didn’t wanna be laughed at just because he was asking someone out! 

And he  _ was _ serious. Sure, he was taking the advice of some old man, but that old man was still totally in love with his wife even though she was long dead, and... well, Wally might be kinda flirty, but he knew what he really wanted was to find someone to fall in love with. Was the constant flirting a little bit of a cover-up for that? Sure! But he was  _ cool, _ and he was pretty sure wanting to find a forever partner at fifteen wasn’t the coolest so. 

He did what he had to, ya know? But his parents loved each other like nothing else, and he knew he wanted that, too. 

Okay... slow it down, Wall-man. He was totally getting ahead of himself. Like  _ way _ ahead of himself, but—eh, he was a speedster! It wasn’t  _ his _ fault his thoughts moved so fast. 

Artemis' laughter died down, so with a grin so wide it made his cheeks ache, Wally asked, “So... about that date?”

“Yes, Wally,” Artemis said quietly, a small smile slipping across her lips. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Oh hell yeah! That is  _ totally _ awesome!” 

He still didn’t believe in magic, but maybe old men who  _ might _ be sorcerers knew what they were talking about. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
